Cascada de aguas cristalinas
by Koizumi-Marichan
Summary: EDITADO. El rubio estaba completamente feliz, las cosas resultaron de maravilla. Al fin, al lado de todo lo que había anhelado en su vida. Sin embargo, sintió que algo faltaba; algo no cuadraba. ¿Dónde estaba Helga? Nadie la había visto. ¿Se habrá internado en la selva? El pensamiento lo dejó inquieto y muy preocupado... Sin mencionar que la culpa de lo sucedido recaía en él.


**EDIT: **Tuve que editar algunas partes, porque siento que algunas cosas quedaron confusas...

**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold! no me pertenece... Son propiedad de Craig Batlett.

* * *

><p>Era cierto, fueron muchas emociones por un día. Esa mañana era calurosa, muy húmeda considerando que estaban en medio de la selva; todo el grupo se encontraba reunido con los pueblerinos, realizando una pequeña celebración por los héroes del día. Sin duda, Arnold estaba experimentando un montón de emociones en ese momento. Por fin, a lado de sus padres, se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo. Todos los obstáculos y problemas por lo que pasaron valieron la pena, él estaba muy agradecido de que todo saliera bien al final.<p>

Poco a poco, el ambiente empezó a tranquilizarse. Todos se encontraban charlando o relatando cada una de las aventuras vividas. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero el rubio se veía un poco inquieto; empezó a mirar de una esquina a otra, y cuando no dio con el objetivo, fue directo a donde estaba Gerald.

—Gerald, ¿no has visto a Helga?

El moreno también buscó por todos los puntos, aunque se mostraba menos preocupado y ansioso que su amigo. Al no ver rastros de la chica, Arnold siguió preguntando a los demás, sin éxito... Qué raro. Solo recordaba que hace unos momentos varias personas habían salido del lugar para hacer quién sabe qué, y el rubio había decidido salir también. Después de eso, lo había visto entrar nuevamente conversando con algunos pueblerinos, aunque parecía... ¿desconectado?

Se lo veía mas distraído y _perdido_, pero Gerald pensó que era solo un estado transitorio.

Phoebe recordaba que había visto salir a la rubia también, con la intención de tomar un poco de aire, y fue un poco antes de que Arnold saliera del lugar.

Algo que no sabían, es que momentos atrás, había ocurrido algo que el rubio aún no comprendía y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza desde que habían vuelto a la fiesta; prácticamente estaba en la nada y no se había dado cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. La rubia nunca había entrado.

Con todo esto, salió rápidamente y fue directo a la selva, dejando a Gerald un poco desconcertado.

No debía estar lejos, la selva es un callejón sin salida si no sabe a qué se enfrenta, pero conociendo a Helga, no sería problema para ella, después de todo, tenía la fuerza y la astucia para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino; al menos, cualquier cosa que esté dentro de su límite. Pero si no se encontraba explorando la extensa región, pudo haberse refugiado con la Tribu de Ojos Verdes.

Argh. ¿Por qué todo se tuvo que arruinar, cuando por fin las cosas estaban yendo bien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vieja loca —dijo Helga completamente irritada, con su ceño fruncido tan característico en su rostro, acelerando sus pasos y tratando de encontrar un buen lugar donde refugiarse. Es todo, ya no sabía qué hacer; en un momento todo iba de maravilla, estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba y no se sentía fuera de su zona de confort. Pero el muy idiota tenía que complicar las cosas. ¡Todo lo tenía que arruinar! Ahora, no sabría qué hacer si volviera a ver su estúpida cara. ¿Cómo reaccionaría estando frente a él? ¿Qué dirían los dos? Ella no estaba lista para escuchar una explicación al respecto de lo sucedido; no estaba lista para enfrentar aquello que tanto había temido. ¿Qué tal si la rechazaba? ¿O se excusaba de ser todo un malentendido?

Prefería esconderse en la selva, arriesgarse a cualquier peligro con tal de no enfrentarse a él.

Lo que hacía el miedo y la inseguridad en ella.

Por un momento consideró refugiarse con la gente de Ojos Verdes. Después de todo, fue parte del grupo que ayudó a liberar a la tribu en manos de La Sombra y sus secuaces, había sido nombrada la Guerrera -aunque el puesto no le desagradaba para nada-, y no tendría problemas de que la recibieran, y quién sabe, a lo mejor le darían unos sirvientes para que esté más cómoda; pero luego omitió la idea, considerando que la buscarían allí primero.

Eligió no correr el riego e internarse dentro de la selva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Oye niño, ¿estás perdido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Arnold escuchó la voz de una anciana que provenía de una cueva cercana. Él, sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó lentamente, sin éxito de hallar a la dueña de la voz, encontrándose con solo la oscuridad; a pesar de que siente que alguien lo observa._

—_Gracias. Pero sé el camino —respondió el chico, observando de un lado a otro sin dar con la persona misteriosa._

—_No me refería a eso —respondió la anciana, haciendo que Arnold la ubicara por la voz, aunque no podía verla. Él quedó un poco confundido por la respuesta—. Sino a qué busca, sus objetivos en este lugar. Puedo percibir que no sabes qué hacer… —comentó este último haciendo desconcertar mas al chico. No sabe si escucharla o seguir su camino de regreso con el grupo, pero le entró la curiosidad por cómo supo que en ese momento se encontraba en una lucha interna. No sabía si era correcto arriesgarse para hallar a sus padres, si sus planes darían resultados y otros inconvenientes más._

—_No estoy seguro si usted realmente puede ayudarme —soltó el chico, mostrando ligera duda en su voz._

—_Yo puedo ver todo, muchacho. Puedo ver lo que pasó y qué pasará, puedo ver la energía de su alma y todo lo que le atormenta por dentro. Yo puedo guiarlo, mas no puedo revelarle todo—concluyó, dejando con más curiosidad al rubio —. No puedo decirle mucho, pero puedo ver grandes cosas en su futuro. Se enfrentará a grandes peligros en este lugar, y más cuando lleve a cabo su propósito por el cual ha venido en primer lugar —Arnold tragó en seco, pero siguió escuchando—; usted es un niño con buenas intensiones y buen corazón, el universo estará a su favor. Aquellas personas que tanto anhela ver estarán a su lado más pronto de lo que cree. Solo debe confiar en todo lo que se proponga y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso._

_Arnold sonrió aliviado con estas palabras; a pesar de que aún no estaba seguro del todo, y aunque parecían más palabras de ánimo que _premoniciones_, se sintió más optimista que antes. —Muchas gracias. Ahora creo que volveré con mi grupo._

—_¡Espera, muchacho! Aún no termino con usted —lo detuvo sin que el rubio diera dos pasos, frenando en seco—. Sus vibras no están del todo calmadas. Esa persona destinada a ser, lo está perturbando por dentro —El chico no comprendió este último._

—_¿Quién?_

—_Una persona que forma parte de su vida, que es muy importante para usted, aunque no quiere asimilarlo —Arnold sentía que cada vez mas lo estaba confundiendo y miraba con cierta incredulidad. La anciana se dio una palmada en la frente mentalmente—. Una chica._

_Este último hizo saltar en sorpresa al rubio. ¿Una chica… que formaba parte de su vida? ¿Y lo perturba por dentro? No estaba seguro de ello, pero mirando en el pasado, pensó en todas las niñas que habían pasado por su vida, detalles de su vida que perdieron su relevancia y fueron sellándose poco a poco. Hace tiempo que no sentía un flechazo, al menos no como comúnmente solía tener._

—_No puedo deducir de quién se trata, pero puedo ver que ella está destinada a ser —las palabras seguían confundiéndole, aún con su forma extraña de hablar—. Ella siempre ha estado con usted, presente, sin que se diera cuenta. Así debe ser: esa persona es una parte necesaria en su vida, es como su sombra, alguien en quién puede confiar, quién haría todo por usted. Las vibraciones cósmicas me describen de esa manera._

_Arnold quedó pensativo. ¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso? No es como si creyera en todo lo que dijo, ya que parecía un disparate el hecho de que ella pudiera _sentir_ todo lo que estaba describiendo. _

_Pero aún así, se puso a pensar en ciertas cosas: nadie con tales características se le cruzaba por la mente, o… tal vez así era, pero por dentro seguía negándolo. No podía digerirlo. Aún no._

Y todo se complicó más que antes. Todo era tan confuso, y sabía que no podía seguir huyendo. Sabía que era momento de dejar la negación y aceptar esos sentimientos que jamás creyó tener. ¿Realmente los tuvo siempre? Por el momento no se encontraba en condiciones de averiguarlo, aún seguía un poco mareado. En parte se sentía como si de repente la realidad le hubiera caído como un balde de agua fría.

Aunque simplemente le costaba, le costaba aceptarlo; todo era nuevo y extraño para él… Y sí, mezclado con la felicidad que sintió por reencontrarse con sus padres, tal vez se había dejado llevar por la emoción, haciendo que hiciera algo que no pensó siquiera hacerlo en esos momentos, cuando estaba a solas con la chica...

O tal vez sí quería, muy en lo profundo de su ser…

Había pasado más de media hora, y el chico regresó al pueblo para ver si ella había vuelto en el tiempo en que estuvo buscándola. Se decepcionó cuando Gerald le comentó lo contrario. Ya estaba nervioso. A este punto solo pensaba que pudo haber pasado algo malo a la chica, y que se sentiría culpable por eso; y el moreno lo notó perfectamente, notó ese nerviosismo que lo carcomía, por lo que decidió ayudarlo, solo para tranquilizar a su amigo; retomando ambos, inmediatamente, el camino hacia la selva.

Se dirigieron a otros caminos donde Arnold no había tomado anteriormente, y luego de avanzar varios metros, llegaron a encontrar una cueva que el rubio reconoció al instante. Sin esperar a que Gerald articulara palabra, su amigo ingresó al lugar con seguridad.

—¿Hola? —llamó el rubio con ligera duda de si estaría la persona que buscaba.

—¡Muchacho! Su amiga es una grosera —escuchó las palabras de la anciana. Arnold no las comprendió en ese momento, y le extrañó más el tono que ella usaba. La única vez que la había escuchado, era más tranquila, paciente y peculiar; ahora parecía que la habían sacado de las casillas.

—¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí adentro? —apareció Gerald dirigiéndose a su amigo—. ¿Quién es la señora, y por qué está escondida en este lugar? —tantas preguntas, pero el rubio no tenía tiempo para responderlas.

—Luego te explico —respondió a su amigo y regresó hacia donde la anciana—. ¿De quién habla? ¿Cuál amiga grosera?

—La niña rubia malhumorada. Encontró la cueva para esconderse y le había hablado acerca de sus vibras… —Arnold no pudo evitar alegrarse al saber noticias de la chica y no dejó a la señora terminar la oración.

—¿Helga estuvo aquí? ¿Está bien? ¿A dónde se fue? —sonaba casi desesperado, e incluso Gerald estuvo sorprendido por ello, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? Ya veía que el rubio había estado actuando extraño últimamente, pero esta vez, quería respuestas.

—Calma, chico. Se nota lo desesperado que está —esta vez, ella sonó más calmada que hace un momento, y en las mejillas del chico apareció un ligero sonrojo —. Pude leer su energía y ver por qué el universo arma las cosas. Quise guiarla para que dejara de cometer errores como lo estaba haciendo frecuentemente —los dos chicos escucharon, aunque Arnold se mostraba más interesado—. Que debería enfrentar su destino y no huir de él; y como esperé, se ofendió y gritó cosas como 'no soy cobarde' y más, para luego salir de aquí rápidamente. La Guerrera es muy inestable —terminó la última frase con un tono de frustración.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pudo percibir que ella es la Guerrera?

—No. Ella solo lo gritó como excusa para no llamarla cobarde. Pero se notaba que no sabía ni defenderse.

—Bueno, ¡ya! ¿Hacia dónde se fue? —intervino Gerald medio irritado queriendo terminar con esta conversación sin sentido.

—Ella tomó la ruta que lleva hacia la Cascada Doble, pero ese camino también conduce por otros lugares… lugares perfectos para que se esconda por el resto de su vida —comentó lo último rápido y casi murmurando.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo! —agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa y con esa amabilidad tan propio de él—. Vamos, Gerald —lo llamó y salieron corriendo de ahí.

—Hmph. Usted y la gruñona tienen batallas internas que no pueden percibir, ni tampoco saben cómo solucionar. Pero sus energías se complementan, coexisten entre sí. El universo sabe lo que hace…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó hasta llegar al lugar que quizás no estaba en sus planes desde el principio. Se apreciaba el sonido del agua cayendo y una flora abundante, perfecto para refugiarse sin ser hallada.

Se repetía a sí misma que esto era estúpido, pero como siempre, el miedo estaba un paso delante.

Como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Estaban atrapados, en una cueva originada en la parte superior del acantilado. Había que admitirlo, deberían estar agradecidos de que estuvieran con vida; la red que estaba sujeta a los lados de la entrada, fue lo suficientemente resistente para sostenerlos de no caer por la cascada. Aunque no sabían cómo salir._

_Helga, más que asustada, estaba irritada y liberaba su frustración en Arnold, quien trataba de calmarla con todo lo que podía. El chico seguía optimista y le explicaba que buscaría la forma de salir de allí, aunque ni él mismo creía posible; pero no se daría por vencido. La rubia seguía siendo escéptica, y luego de varios minutos, logró relajarse un poco. _

—_No pierdas el tiempo, cabeza de balón. Piensa en algo ahora mismo. ¡No pienso morir en este lugar!_

—_No exageres, Helga. Saldremos más pronto de lo que crees. Solo tenemos que trabajar juntos y encontrar el modo de…_

—_¡Oh no! —interrumpió—. Tú nos metiste en esto, tú arréglalo… —hizo una pausa— Tenías que caerte al río. Si que eres bien torpe, realmente no te soporto —dijo cruzándose de brazos._

—_¿Entonces por qué fuiste la primera en tratar de salvarme, sabiendo que arriesgabas tu propia vida?_

_Helga palideció._

—_Po-porque… porque… —no podía articular nada; los nervios la estaban traicionando— Porque no es como si me pudiera alegrar si algo te pasara, ¿sí? No soy un monstruo —Arnold sentía que esas palabras eran sinceras, pero sabía que había algo más—. ¿Pero ves lo que pasa por estar cerca de ti y ayudarte? Me arrastras contigo, literalmente —giró su cabeza en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido—. De ahora en más, trataré de estar lejos de ti como sea posible._

—_No entiendo, Helga —dijo, tratando de aclarar las dudas que cruzaban por su cabeza —. Creí... que ya nos estábamos llevando mejor._

—_¡Ja! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era así? —volteó a verlo con un gesto de incredulidad._

—_Estas últimas semanas… no sé, estabas más abierta que antes conmigo… sentí que estabas dejando salir a la verdadera tú —dijo con inocencia, sin preocuparse de que resultara con un puño en la cara por decir estas cosas. _

_Para su sorpresa, la reacción de Helga no era lo que esperaba. Ella estaba congelada en su lugar, aunque solo duró unos segundos._

—_¿Qu… cómo…? ¡Argh! ¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces? ¡Ya te había dicho que así es como soy realmente! —argumentó señalándose de arriba para abajo—. No hay nada de mí que no hayas visto._

—_Helga… ya no me creo nada de lo que dices —comentó totalmente calmado; mostrando que él estaba cansado de todo esto. Haciendo que la rubia se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa._

—_Pu-pues cree lo que quieras, no me importa —se giró para no mirarlo a la cara._

_El chico suspiró. Él sabía que esta no era la Helga que gustaba de aparentar, lo estuvo comprobando; ya no era tan insoportable y lograba que ella se mostrara ser ella misma poco a poco -a pesar de que varias veces tenía que recurrir a manipulaciones que eran muy efectivas-. Empezaba a descubrir más de ella, a conocerla, y eso le agradaba; era divertido pasar el rato cuando no buscaba alejarlo todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué buscaba esconderse? ¿A qué le temía?_

—_Era agradable —soltó, y Helga lo miró sin comprender— cuando me dejabas acercarme a ti, aunque muchas veces era yo quién insistía._

_Sin evitarlo, la rubia se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, aún sabiendo que no sería perceptible en la oscuridad._

—_Estoy cansado —continuó—. Estoy cansado de toda esta situación… A veces me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera distinta, que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor, no sé… ser amigos. Que tú pudieras… ser tú misma, ya sabes…_

_No abrió la boca, solo se limitaba a escuchar, con la mirada perdida en la nada._

—_Y… ¿qué opinas? —sintió ansiedad por no escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella. _

—_Sí que eres valiente para venir y decirme todo esto —dijo con un tono medio burlón. El chico se estaba preparando para cualquier respuesta ácida que proviniera de ella—… Yo también estoy cansada de esto — sin pensarlo, dijo lo último en un susurro con intención de no ser escuchada, para su desgracia. El rubio sonrió._

—_Entonces, ¿qué dices?_

_La rubia se quedó callada por un momento—. Haz lo que quieras._

_Arnold sonrió triunfante. Sabiendo lo difícil que fue lograr que ella se abriera, que ambos se llevaran bien; desde que salvaron el barrio, sintió curiosidad e incertidumbre por Helga. Era un misterio, y vaya que quería descubrirlo._

_Aunque muy vagamente, en su mente, todavía resonaban las palabras de aquella confesión que no lo dejaba tranquilo; y como aún no podía digerirlo, simplemente seguían reprimidos inconscientemente._

Recordaba que luego de eso, encontraron unas escaleras en la oscuridad que los conducía hacia la superficie. A partir de ese momento, pudo apreciar más a la Helga que había estado conociendo en esas últimas semanas antes de arribar en la selva; poco a poco dejaba de ser tan arisca, ya no buscaba alejarlo, y él podía acercarse más a ella, junto con Gerald y los demás… en equipo armaron los planes que lo llevaron a todas esas aventuras vividas en esos días.

Y no sabía por qué pensó que tal vez la chica podría estar escondida allí, cerca de la cascada, el lugar donde todo inició.

Ese camino los llevaba por varios lugares, pero en cierta forma, Arnold pensó que sería mejor resolver las cosas con Helga sin la presencia de su amigo. Por lo que decidieron separarse y buscarla cada uno por su lado; después de todo, no estaba del todo seguro de que ella se encontrara donde él suponía.

Llegó al lugar y claramente podía escuchar el ruido de la cascada, pero aún así, no sabía por dónde empezar; la flora era muy extensa. ¿Y si no estaba ahí realmente y él permanecería en ese lugar por horas sin éxito?

—¡Helga! —la llamó por enésima vez.

La aludida estaba sentada detrás de un árbol semi inclinado al costado. Dio un salto al escuchar al dueño de esa voz. Se quedó estática, aunque, de todos modos, no podía moverse porque sería atrapada en el acto.

Arnold empezó a avanzar con dificultad, considerando la cantidad de plantas que bloqueaban su camino. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar con Gerald, cuando a lo lejos notó algo sospechoso. Cabello rubio.

Por fin la había encontrado.

Toda esa preocupación había desaparecido en ese instante, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Estaba por apresurar sus pasos para acercarse a ella cuando se detuvo en seco. Desde siempre, él la encontraba escondida en algún lado, saliendo con una excusa poco coherente, que al final terminaba con el chico dándole la razón. Esta vez haría que ella saliera por sí misma. Y utilizó las palabras de la anciana.

—Vamos Helga. No creí que en verdad te estarías escondiendo de nosotros, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —Decía casi con naturalidad, aunque la chica se estaba mordiendo de la rabia—. No tenía idea de que la gran Helga G. Pataki, la guerrera, fuera una cobarde.

Bien, eso fue demasiado. Pero bien que dio resultado; Helga estaba que lanzaba chispas de la rabia, apretando sus puños y dientes. Y sin pensarlo, salió de su escondite.

—¡Escúchame, cabezón! ¡No soy ninguna cobarde y si dices lo contrario yo…!

—Te tengo.

La rubia se quedó estática, pegándose en la frente mentalmente por ser tan impulsiva, mientras observaba esa sonrisa triunfadora del chico frente suyo.

—¡Me largo de aquí! —completamente irritada, emprendió su huida del lugar, pero el rubio la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—¡Espera, Helga! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—¡No, no hay nada de qué hablar! —trató de liberarse, aunque él la volvió a sujetar.

—Sí tenemos que… No puedes huir de esto siempre.

—¡Claro que puedo, mírame! —se soltó nuevamente de su mano y avanzó un par de pasos. Pero luego se detuvo—. Si quieres estar en paz contigo mismo, hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó, otra vez.

—Pero… —no sabía que decir. Muy en los profundo, gritaba que ya no había caso seguir engañándose a sí mismo, que ya era hora de que comprenda sus verdaderos sentimientos de una vez por todas. Después de todo lo vivido, ¿por qué seguir negándolo?

La chica se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—¡Pero… ¿qué?! ¡Rayos, Arnoldo! ¡Dilo de una vez y terminemos con esto! ¡Ya no lo soporto! —las palabras salían sin tener control de sí misma. Ya no medía lo que decía—. ¡¿Acaso estabas tan feliz y dichoso que no sabías lo que hacías?!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —se defendió.

—¡¿O acaso… —se relajó, pero temió preguntar lo siguiente—… lo hiciste por agradecimiento?

Helga sintió que se le hundía el corazón, ambos ya sabían cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el rubio, si bien habían acordado que todo había sido por la emoción del momento, estaba consciente de que él ya lo sabía, que no se podía cambiar lo que ya ocurrió... Y llegó a pensar que aquello de hace un largo rato, cuando habían estado solos fuera de la fiesta, había sido una forma de devolver por todo lo que había hecho.

Arnold entró en pánico. ¿De dónde estaba sacando todo eso? Pensó por un momento… hasta que pensó en una posibilidad. ¿Podría ser que... ella... ?

—¡No! No es así, Helga. ¡Ni siquiera pensé en eso como forma de agradecerte! No entiendo por qué crees que esa fue la razón —no era el momento para sacar a flote el tema de la confesión, pero estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía que él ya lo tenía presente, aunque le haya tomado bastante tiempo procesarlo.

Pero era cierto, nunca lo consideró. ¿Desde cuándo besarla era lo _adecuado_ para agradecer?

—¿Entonces…? —su voz se suavizó. ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón?

No sabía que responder.

—¡No lo sé! —respondió—. ¡No sé por qué lo hice! ¡No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo! —hizo una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente—. Y no sé por qué no me molestaría repetirlo…

Helga quedó aturdida con esta última afirmación.

—¿Qué?

—Eh… yo… —se frotaba el cuello con nerviosismo. ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir?

Entonces la miró detenidamente.

En esos días, estaba tratando de comprender más y más a Helga; para que luego, sin darse cuenta, cayera ante ella. Esa 'batalla interna' entre si eran correctos o no esos sentimientos lo atormentaba.

Ya todo estaba claro.

Y ahora la tenía en frente suyo, con el sonido del agua cayendo, la luz del sol alumbrándola sutilmente, y esa cara de pánico que la hacía ver tierna, frágil y vulnerable.

Recordaba las palabras de su abuelo, sobre seguir sus instintos. Y sí, tal vez los instintos hicieron su jugada cuando se acercó a ella y la besó por segunda vez en ese día. Y por segunda vez, la chica no pudo reaccionar.

—¡Arnold! ¿Ya la enc…? —el moreno se detuvo en seco al contemplar la escena, haciendo que el aludido se separara de Helga por puro reflejo. Gerald se llevó una mano en la frente y empezó a decir cosas al azar— Bien, me habré topado con plantas alucinógenas, por eso estoy viendo cosas y delirando… sí, eso es, estoy alucinando, no he visto nada, no he visto nada… —se dio la vuelta saliendo de aquel lugar, mientras se repetía a sí mismo lo último.

El rubio estaba observando ver a su amigo alejarse, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía su mano entrelazado con la de la rubia a su lado, quién aún seguía perdida en su mente mirando hacia donde se marchaba el chico del cabello alto, como si estuviera desconectada del mundo.

—Será mejor que volvamos al pueblo —dijo haciendo que Helga volviera a la realidad.

—¿Eh? —es todo lo que pudo articular.

—Allá estaremos más cómodos para _hablar_… Ya sabes… —la miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente adorable, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara nuevamente.

—Como sea… —apartó su mirada de la de él y miró hacia el frente. ¿Acaso ella estaba sonriendo?

Y sin más vueltas, retomaron el camino de regreso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hice un nuevo intento. Tenía ganas de escribir algo para liberarme... Esto es lo que salió. Y me encantó...

Sinceramente, esta resultó ser una de mis ideas favoritas en cuanto a one-shots jejejeje... Lo curioso es que contradice un poco con los comics que había hecho... pero ya que...

Quiero agradecer a MarHelga por ayudarme en la edición y corrección! Gracias por ayudar a esta novata de la escritura (?)

Si les gustó, me encantaría saber su opinión!


End file.
